


unwind -

by dovbt (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, the absence of god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dovbt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAYLOR<br/>here's the second half of your bday gift !!!!</p><p>a one-shot for her really cool au where blurry's the ruler of hell (demon/vamp combo) and josh is his lil pet boyfriend it's super cute and angsty and i'm going to write more for that verse because it's awesome anyways enjoy</p>
    </blockquote>





	unwind -

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HippieRyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieRyden/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAYLOR  
> here's the second half of your bday gift !!!!
> 
> a one-shot for her really cool au where blurry's the ruler of hell (demon/vamp combo) and josh is his lil pet boyfriend it's super cute and angsty and i'm going to write more for that verse because it's awesome anyways enjoy

there was very little to be focused on, other than feeling. most of his other senses had been drowned out with his pulse rushing in his ears, and everything had been dialed down to simply feeling. he’s not sure how long ago he closed his eyes, but the notion was unnecessary, considering the piece of fabric currently obscuring his vision, red silk cutting out all of the light in the room and reverting him to be entirely helpless in the dark, dependent on his other senses – his other entirely useless senses. it was amazing how much he relied on his sight, how much he’d never realized until it was taken away from him entirely. he experimentally flexes his wrists (even though he’s done it about a thousand times in the period of time he’s been left alone), and the cold metal of the handcuffs pulling his hands behind his back is just as unrelenting ever.

the wood of the chair behind his back is unforgiving, cutting into the skin of his bare back; every single one of his nerve endings is on edge, the hair along the base of his neck standing up straight. he’s nervous and shaking with exhiliration and anxiety, has been since the moment blurry pushed him into the chair and restrained his hands behind him with a pair of handcuffs he hadn’t known he owned. then came the blindfold, soft silk wrapped around his eyes and taking away his sight, and for as much as he trusts blurry, trust doesn’t take his nervousness away entirely. he knows blurry wouldn’t ever do anything to hurt him, but the thought does nothing to help to ease the sickly feeling gathering in his gut from anxiety.

the door creaks as it’s slid open, signaling blurry’s grand re-entrance; all of josh’s breath catches in his lungs the second he hears the miniscule noise. all of his other senses are heightened, which is likely the only reason he can even hear the sound of the door creaking considering he never has before and he’s opened the door about a million times within living here, but feeling is the most prevalent of them all. blurry’s footsteps are quiet as they fall on the carpet, careful and calculated like everything he does in life; josh can hear the intake of his breathing, steady and slow, as he draws closer to the chair josh is sitting in. he’s inches away; josh can feel him, standing in front of him, waiting.

he says nothing. josh doesn’t expect him to. he doesn’t touch him or move him or speak to him; he merely crouches in front of him, and josh swears he can feel his eyes trained on his face, staring him down, sizing him up. the feeling sends a shudder snapping down his spine that wracks his whole body; his breath comes fast and uneven, seemingly not getting all the way to his lungs, as he squirms under the scrutiny of blurry’s gaze. his throat catches as he swallows, wrists flexing, blinking rapidly under the confine of the blindfold that keeps him from watching blurry’s eyes track his face; he can’t help but jolt and gasp in surprise as one of blurry’s warm hands rubs up the inside of his thigh.

“relax,” blurry purrs in a lilting tone, the edge of a smile creeping into his voice. his thumb rubs a soothing circle into the inside of josh’s thigh, but it does anything but help him to relax; it only puts him more on edge, sitting stock upright against the back of the chair, breath coming uneven out of his mouth, bare chest heaving. blurry’s other hand comes up to rest of josh’s other thigh, rubbing up and down in slow, even strokes, raising gooseflesh in the wake of his hands, fingertips singing josh’s skin; the callouses on his fingers chafe a little as they slide over his skin, moving dangerously close to his half-hard cock but never touching, never giving him a release.

he doesn’t know when he started getting hard, but it’s the most prevalent thing he feels now, even as blurry strokes agonizingly slowly over his thighs; it twitches pressed against his thigh, interested in the feeling of blurry touching over him.

“you alright, angel?” blurry asks, voice rough from a long day; josh barely realizes that he’s shaking, now, body quivering with the weight of everything settling on his shoulders and blurry’s hands curling around his hips. the softness of his voice, no matter how hard he tries to hide it in front of the others, causes josh’s lips to quirk up in a smile as he relaxes into the push of blurry’s hands.

“i’m okay, sir,” he says, truthful, voice softer than expected; he imagines the smile on blurry’s face in his head as his hands trail back down his thighs, pressing them apart with a light amount of pressure and spreading them over the sides of the chair, moving to cup the undersides of josh’s thighs. his hands are firm and warm, keeping josh grounded; if he was capable of it, he’d tangle his fingers in blurry’s short hair, but he settles for flexing his wrists against the handcuffs.

“you’re doing so good for me,” blurry praises, and josh flushes from the tip of his head all the way down his chest.

“thank you,” he squeaks out, flush growing darker when he hears blurry’s barely-there chuckle. warm breath washes over the insides of his thighs as blurry dips his head; his lips meet the skin just above the crook of josh’s knee, light as a feather, barely-there pressure, lips opening to flit his tongue out over the goosebumps forming all over his skin.

it’s a nice, pleasant feeling, cut in half when the sharp nick of blurry’s fangs becomes known; he can’t suppress the shudder that quakes his body slightly, hips pressing up into the sharp pressure of blurry’s teeth against the soft skin of his thigh. “please,” he gasps, without thinking; blurry’s hands move from his thighs to his hips, holding him in place and gently scraping his fangs over where he’d been pressing soft kisses. “blur, please –“

blurry shushes him, breath washing over his skin, and josh shuts up, albeit still squirming underneath the pressure of blurry’s hands holding his hips in place. kissing up his thigh, scraping his fangs along his skin, he reduces josh to nothing more than a shaking, melted mess under his hands, for him to manipulate as he wished. but he’d never manipulate josh; josh trusted him too much, and he wasn’t about to take advantage of him in that way.

josh attempts to push his hips up as blurry’s lips draw closer to where he needs him most, ultimately stopped by blurry’s hands once more; a short sound of disapproval passes his lips, and blurry makes a disappointed ‘tsk’ing sound as he sharply swats at josh’s thigh.

“be good,” he growls in the back of his throat, nipping him with his fangs and dragging his tongue over the blood that begins to rise to the surface; josh makes a subdued noise, tamping down on his squirming, but the shaking is out of his control. blurry presses increasingly wet kisses up the line of his thigh, soothing his jumping muscles as he kisses over his skin; the handcuffs rattle slightly as josh moves his hands around, itching to put them in blurry’s hair or on his wings.

blurry’s tongue meets the crease of his hip, licking along the line, and josh feebly moans without thinking, teeth cutting into his tongue to hold back on the noise; blurry decides to pardon the minute interruption, not without dragging his fangs over his hipbone, drawing two thin lines of blood to the surface. the noise josh makes is drowsy and muffled by biting into his cheek; his hips buck up helplessly, wordlessly begging blurry to do _something_.

his hands slid up from his hips to his sides, holding him in place. the smile pressed to josh’s hip practically dripped with how pleased blurry was with how josh was doing. “so good for me,” he mumbles, kissing the jut of his hipbone, and josh shudders with the praise.

“thank you, sir,” he mumbles, voice cracking slightly.

“so good,” blurry repeats, lifting his head to kiss the slightly protruding flesh of josh’s belly; josh could feel his eyes on him again, searching what he could of his face that wasn’t obscured by the fabric of the blindfold. “you’re perfect, angel.”

a soft giggle rumbles from josh’s chest, cut sharply into a moan as blurry wraps a hand around his cock; the second he does, he begins leaking over his knuckles, and josh begins to realize just how agonizingly hard he’d become just from blurry toying with him. not that he was complaining – there was nothing better than blurry’s hands and teeth all over his thighs, working him up. nothing better, except maybe blurry actually having a hand on his dick, slowly jacking him off as he licks along the lines of his hips, scraping his teeth along the protruding bone.

josh gasps as blurry’s fingers find the tip of his cock, rubbing in slow circles that are, perhaps, meant to be soothing; but they do the exact opposite of soothing josh, only succeeding in setting him further on edge, further than he’s ever been. blurry presses wet kisses along his stomach, thumbing over his slit and finding the sweet spot just under the head; another gasp parts josh’s lips, toes curling as he bucks his hips into blurry’s hand.

blurry’s other hand disappears from his side, other hand still working his cock too slow for josh’s comfort; there’s not enough friction and it’s agonizing, drives him to moan blurry’s name and ask for more.

“patience, princess,” blurry replies, chin hooked over josh’s thigh; the sound of a bottle being clicked open interests josh’s ears, and he realizes that blurry must have brought the lube with him when he was gone from the room. he can hear the slick sound of lube being squirted into blurry’s hand, the obscenely wet sound of him rubbing it around his fingers; there was no time between blurry prepping himself and blurry pressing a finger into josh, a soft gasp breaking josh’s silence as he tries to adjust to the intrusion.

the burn, slow and spreading through his veins like fire, is nothing new, something he’s become accustomed to, something to be expected. blurry is patient, blurry is slow; blurry’s lips touch the head of josh’s cock as he works him open, sliding in another finger as he swallows the tip. his free hand moves to josh’s hip, holding him down to keep him from bucking into his mouth as his tongue drags up his slit, too slow for comfort. josh’s toes curl, hands flex where they’re constrained by the handcuffs, eyes squeeze closed, lips part; his breathing is heavy and uneven, blurry bobbing his head and working him open with two fingers.

blurry knows josh’s body almost as well as josh does; he presses and twists and turns in all the ways that drive josh insane, playing him like an instrument, and josh is happy to produce all the right sounds. he moans, keens, gasps, sighs, and blurry sucks him down like he’s nothing, lets the head of his cock hit the back of his throat three, four times before pulling back up. josh can feel his orgasm building, his control splintering with the bob of blurry’s head and the twist and shove of blurry’s fingers inside him; he slips in a third, strokes his prostate and licks over his head, and josh shakes and shudders under every one of his movements.

josh can feel his orgasm building, low and hot in his stomach, as blurry presses into him in just the right way that he knows reduces josh to nothing but a shaking pile of limbs; he squeaks in surprise, hips jerking where blurry holds him down, and pops off his cock. josh can almost _feel_ his smug grin as he presses more kisses to the head of his dick, driving him insane. he wants more, more, more, anything that blurry would give him. josh whines, seeking blurry’s mouth on him again with the press of his hips upwards into the empty air, but he gets nothing more than a growl and a sharp nip of blurry’s fangs scratching along his hipbone.

“behave,” he grunts, removing the hand around his hip to instead squeeze around the base of josh’s cock to keep him from coming. “you want to be good for me, don’t you?”

josh nods without thinking, crying out when blurry’s lips wrap back around the head of his dick; he bites the inside of his cheek so hard he tastes a fresh spurt of blood, moaning into the heady air to signify how turned on he is. he wants nothing more than to see his cock disappearing into blurry’s mouth, to watch him fuck him on his fingers, but the silk wrapped over his eyes keeps those wishes at bay. blurry’s fingers press deeper into him, working his prostate as he sucks him down with hollowed cheeks; it’s too much, yet not enough, and josh wants more.

“blurry,” josh pants, and blurry pops off his cock once more to hum an affirmation. “sir – i want you to fuck me, please.” his voice is strained with the amount of effort he’s exerting to keep from coming, especially as blurry’s fingers twist inside him.

“do you, now?” blurry teases, retracing his fingers, and josh lets go of a broken sob.

“yes, sir, yes,” he mumbles, so worked up he’s afraid he might actually start crying if he doesn’t have blurry in him, next to him, all around him. “sir – _please_.”

blurry hums again. “sure, baby,” he murmurs, kissing over josh’s stomach and dragging his fingers out of him. josh relaxes with a choked-off sob, blurry standing to his feet and anchoring one hand in his hair, tilting his chin back to kiss him. “think you can stand?”

the softness in his voice is nearly enough to bring josh to tears again; blurry’s hands move around the back of his head, nimble fingers undoing the tie on the blindfold.

the light is blinding; it takes josh a good few moments to adjust, blinking until blurry’s face is clear in front of him, smiling with how pleased he is with josh’s performance. his ruby eyes lock onto josh’s, sending shudders down josh’s spine as he takes in the intensity of blurry’s gaze. “you’re doing so well, princess,” blurry murmurs gently, rubbing his hands over josh’s shoulders and sealing their lips together once more sweetly.

he leaves josh cuffed, helping him to stand on shaky legs; his thighs quiver, knees knocking together, but blurry’s hands don’t leave his hips, holding him steady. blurry helps to guide him to the bed, helping josh situate himself; he melts into the sheets, face pressing into the same red silk that the material of his blindfold was made of, adjusting himself so his ass is in the air and his hands are resting on his lower back. it’s uncomfortable, but all coherent thought runs screaming like wildfire when blurry crouches behind him on the bed, running warm hands up the curve of his ass.

“so pretty,” blurry says, dipping his head to pepper kisses all over josh’s lower back. josh giggles, flexing his wrists and face pressing into the sheets as he blushes dark and mumbles thank you’s; he can feel blurry’s smile pressed against his skin, misses it when he sits up.

blurry is so careful, so slow as he lines himself up; the click of the bottle interests josh’s hardened cock too much, and he hisses as it leaks onto the sheets, entire body twitching with want. he anchors his palms on josh’s curved hips, holding him steady as he begins to press in, gentle and careful; the burn as josh stretches to accommodate him is usual and familiar, somehow comforting as he rocks back onto blurry, biting at the sheets to keep the noise he wants to make at bay.

“let go for me,” blurry mumbles, voice slightly strained as he bottoms out, and josh merely grunts. “let me hear that pretty voice sing, baby.”

josh does nothing but oblige as blurry begins to move his hips, hands hard and rough on his hips, jerking him back in time with his thrusting; josh sings just as requested. his moans are unfiltered and beautiful, however loud they grow to be, blurry’s rhythm steady and unforgiving in the way he snaps his hips into josh, filling him up completely. he barely recognizes the own sound of his voice, completely wrecked as he cries out and begs for more, and blurry is happy to complete his request. he can’t completely let go without fear of hurting josh, but he does as much as possible, fucking him recklessly and as hard as josh can manage.

even with blurry pounding him into the mattress until he’s drooling all over himself, eyes rolling up into the back of his head, josh still manages to ask for more until he can’t even speak; all he can do is let blurry drive him into the mattress, face melding with the sheets as he whines and cries out every time he strikes his prostate. his impending orgasm builds like fire in his stomach, sparking and fizzling like fireworks; he moans, desperate to get a hand around his cock, but his hands are useless cuffed behind his back.

“ _b-blu-r_ ,” he whines, and blurry laughs at his complete loss of function, snapping his hips into him and tugging roughly at his hips until there are ten perfect bruises in the shape of his fingertips embedded into his skin. “oh, _god_ –“

“there we go,” blurry grunts, angling his hips differently and thrusting in just as hard as before; this time, josh jolts, screaming out as he melts with the sheets, hands spasming locked in place on his lower back, tears flooding his eyes. blurry thrusts in harder, hitting his prostate with every push of his hips, until josh is crying out and coming completely untouched all over the sheets. his voice is a wreck as he hoarsely shouts blurry’s name, hips spasming and hands jerking and thighs jolting, blurry thrusting into him and working him through his orgasm.

josh begins crying out with oversensitivity, blurry still thrusting into him long after his orgasm hits him like a freight train; blurry pulls out, wraps a hand around his cock and roughly jerks himself off until he’s coming with a grunt of josh’s name all over his lower back in thick spurts.

it takes him a long moment to come down, chest heaving, hips still rocking into his hand as he works himself through his own aftershocks. as soon as he’s able to breathe normally, he stands to his feet, wobbling slightly, and finds the key to the handcuffs on the floor; crouching behind josh’s bent knees, he carefully unlocks the handcuffs. josh’s hands flop to the mattress unceremoniously, collapsing into a heap of tired limbs breathing irregularly. blurry smiles fondly at his boyfriend, wings fluttering with affection as he slides his arms under josh and cradles him to his chest.

“bathtime,” he mumbles, pecking josh’s forehead; he smiles sleepily, muttering something incoherent as blurry carries him to the bathroom, resting his forehead against his shoulder. once in the bathroom, blurry sets him on the counter before the soreness begins to settle in, setting about to draw a bath for the both of them.

turning the water to hot, he picks josh back up into his arms, cradling him as close as he can get him, and steps into the water. “stay awake for me,” he mumbles, watching josh’s head loll on his shoulders, eyelids fluttering with exhaustion, but he smiles and nods dopily. “good boy.”

blurry settles into the water, wings fluttering, and he frowns as they’re doused with water, fluffing up at the heat and wetness; josh cuddles up to his chest, sighing breathily as he tucks his head underneath blurry’s chin and breathes him in, arms wrapping around his middle.

“i think that’s the loudest you’ve ever been,” blurry remarks as he curls a hand through josh’s hair.

“was i that loud?” josh asks, half-coherent and voice tinged with sleep.

“i’m pretty sure half of hell heard you.”

josh sleepily smiles, burying his face into blurry’s neck as his cheeks heat up. “least everyone knows ‘m yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - **@joshseph**


End file.
